Cuddle Session
by OneTimeShots
Summary: Jennie seeks comfort in a cuddle session with Jisoo after a nightmare. (BlackPink) [girlxgirl]


_So in weekly idol, Jisoo had mentioned vaguely that she and Jennie would sleep together(?) In the same(?) Bunk bed(?¿?), and that gave me the idea of this cute and adorable oneshot : oh and I couldn't decide if this was meant to be romantic or more friendly, so ill let you readers decide for yourself :)_

 **Oh and any characters used and mentioned are not mine, the whole of BlackPink belongs to YG as well as themselves :)**

Story starts below

Jennie was having nightmares. Again. She tossed and turned in her bunk bed, mumbling incoherently before gasping awake. Panting madly, she groaned to herself. 'Arghh, not again. I can't keep losing sleep because of this.' She looked down at her shaking hands, shimmering with cold sweat. Wiping her forehead with her sleeves, she proceeded to throw her hair into a simple pnoytail before shakily making her way to the pantry almost out of habit. Nightmares had made her turn to a cool gulp of milk for refreshment, but this time she noted that maybe her favourite drink isn't gonna help her that much after all.

'How many times has it been this week..? Three?' Jennie shook her head lightly as she reached for her favourite brand of milk. Usually she would use a cup as she felt it was more hygienic that way, but this time, she couldn't bother and just drank straight from the carton. Clearing her mind of everything, she slowly gulped down the cool, refreshing milk before trudging back to her bed. Feeling more calmed but even more exhausted, the sleepy girl climbed into bed softly, afraid of waking Jisoo above her in the bunk bed.

Jennie had chosen the lower bed not only due to Jisoo wanting to feel taller on top, but it was also more convenient to climb out of bed at night. Untying her hair and letting it free, she ruffled it soothingly before climbing in. Reaching for her blankets, she snuggled into the soft fluffy covers, curling into a fetus position. She liked the warmth of her newly-made cocoon; it made her feel safe, and comforting. But not enough to drift off into wonderland.

Tossing and turning yet again, Jennie mumbled a muffled groan, before throwing herself up into a sitting position, extremely agitated and annoyed. She couldn't sleep no matter how long she closed her eyes, throwing her into a very annoyed mood. Looking at a nearby clock, she noticed it was only 3 in the morning. She had to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow as the group needed to practice their singing. 'I must have a good sleep. Continuing to lay in bed won't do me any good. Maybe if again, I could..' Jennie pondered before looking at the upper bunk bed. Giggling softly, she grabbed all of the warm blankets before she climbed into Jisoo's bed. Shaking her awake gently, Jennie sat in a kneeling position near her head, as if it would help her convince sleeping Jisoo.

"Jisoo, mind if I share the bed with you again? I need the sleep tonight." Jennie looked at sleepy Jisoo hopefully. She was exhausted too, as that day had really worn the group out, and Jennie felt bad for waking her up. However, she was glad when Jisoo just pulled her into her bed, and snuggled up to her comfortably, mumbling something that seemed like "Teddy bear" and "Jen-deuk-kie".

Chuckling quietly, Jennie herself curled into Jisoo's back, hugging her closer. She wrapped her long arms around the sleeping girl's waist, pulling her gently. She appreciated Jisoo for being so kind and welcoming, being able to depend on her for help whenever she needed it. Jennie liked to think of herself as an independent and strong woman, 'but sometimes even superwoman needs help from other people too,' Jennie thought, smiling to herself. Ever so quietly, she slowly drifted off peacefully to sleep, with Jisoo still in her arms.

"Should I shake them awake? They seem so comfortable and snuggly that I wanna join them." Rosé exclaimed before laughing. "Yeah sure, why not? We still have about 20 minutes to spare before the singing session. Let's take a nice nap together!" Lisa grinned before climbing up and hopping in to join the sleeping two. However, she was almsot shoved back down in the face by the hand of an exhausted Jennie, "Wake us up in 20 minutes. Oh and you can take the lower bunk bed with Rosé. The top bed is not gonna hold." She murmured before rolling back into Jisoo, making Rosé raise an eyebrow, a little offended at Jennie's remark. 'Heh, whatever, didn't wanna bother the two anyways.' She smiled to herself.

"Well, I already have an alarm set, so whaddya say, Lisa? Let's take a nice nap." the redhead smiled lovingly at the soft bed before pulling the blonde in and settling in comfortably with her legs around Lisa's. Lisa actually thought of and enjoyed the idea of a nice nap, and she grinned before embracing her back. 'Jen-deuk-kie huh. What a real fitting nickname.'


End file.
